Memphis Belle
by Hawx-ace
Summary: A fraction of a massive UNSC fleet gets stranded at an unknown planet that, due to thier mistakes, is being invaded. Join Captain Ballentine and his crew as they battle their enemy and try to protect the naive, innocent people of the poke-world
1. Chapter 1

CHAPTER 1

2357 hours, July 26th 2562

UNSC Halcyon-class cruiser 'Memphis Belle' (Cpt J. Ballentine) en route to the 6th Exploratory Fleet.

Location: Somewhere between the revived New Harmony Colony and the revived Second Base Colony.

Current Objective: Link up with the newly formed UNSC 6th Exploratory Fleet (FAmd N. Randolph) currently holding in the orbital shipyards of Second Base.

'Three hours to destination', said a female voice on the overhead intercom speakers. Captain James A. Ballentine strode with pride through the final set of corridors to the bridge of his newly acquired Halcyon-class cruiser. Finally after 3 years of waiting he had been promoted to Captain and could finally obtain a cruiser-class vessel. The Navy were strict about giving big ships to low ranked officers; no one under the rank of captain could command anything bigger then a heavy frigate or a destroyer.

He walked into his new bridge and was greeted with, 'Captain on deck', followed by a barrage of salutes from his bridge officers. He gave the navy crewman a crisp return salute as they all returned to their consoles. 'Bridges, where are we?' he said to his main Helmsmen officer. '950 million kilometres to Second Base, there's a delay, relays show increasing gravitational fields in our path', he answered. 'Supernova?' Ballentine asked. 'Probably, its best we avoid that area', he replied.

Ballentine walked over to the main screen located just behind the two helmsmen at the front of the bridge. 'Electra, bring up the schematics of the engines'. The AI pedestal adjacent to the main screen lit up and illuminated a small hollow female figure. She was a blue-aqua colour, her hair ran down to her collar and she was wearing clothes that mimic that of a normal female navy crewman. 'Aye sir', she said as the screen rearranged the figures that were already present on the screen. A net frame outline of the engines popped up along with a series of figures to the right, each corresponding to a specific engine, some were constant others kept changing. 'Sub light engines and manoeuvring thrusters are warming up, the FTL drive is holding steady, we experienced a few shudders after you went to your quarters', she said, her voice being the one that was heard over the speakers before. 'Archive it and have the engineers look at it after we've docked', he immediately responded. 'Already done', she replied.

'Taylor, tell the boys at the fridge to begin reanimating the crew cryo-sleeping', he ordered. Ensign Taylor, in charge of all the Belle's communications, promptly responded with an, 'aye sir', and then concentrated on the execution of her new orders. 'Electra, scramble Walker's flight when we exit', Electra looked at Ballentine with a puzzled expression. 'Sir, Second Base is in UNSC controlled space, why do we need to scramble fighters?' she asked. 'I want the fighters fully checked out by the engineers on the New Cradle before the fleet leaves for the maiden voyage, begin deceleration process', he hastily replied. 'Aye sir', she said as her hollow female form dissipated back into the pedestal. A slight smile emerged on the Captains face, his first jump in his new ship was drawing to a close.

0025 hours, July 27th 2562

UNSC Halcyon-class Cruiser 'Memphis Belle' (Cpt J. Ballentine) en route to the 6th Exploratory Fleet.

Location: Somewhere between the revived New Harmony Colony and the revived Second Base Colony.

Current Objective: Link up with the newly formed UNSC 6th Exploratory Fleet (FAmd N. Randolph) currently holding in the orbital shipyards of Second Base.

Captain Max L. Walker struggled to open his eyes as the overhead speaker in his quarters went off. He lay on his bed in standard UNSC sleeping gear, stomach down with one leg hanging off the side of the bed. 'Captain Walker, please report to briefing room three ASAP, Ensign Taylor out'. He looked at the clock adjacent to his bed, 12:26 am; he had gotten two and a half hours sleep. Walker pushed his torso above the bed and spun over so he was now sitting. He felt stiff in the neck, so he rolled his head around causing half a dozen cracking noises. He got up and started pulling out and putting on his basic jumpsuit gear (the stuff pilots wear when they walk around the ship).

After this he proceeded to the briefing room to find the rest of the pilots in his flight already there, they all turned and looked at him. 'Well well, sleeping beauty's finally up', he heard from the group in front of him. 'I assume that was Sergeant Brians?' 'Yes sir', one of the pilots said raising his hand with a smug look on his face. 'Brians, I am a UNSC Air Force Captain, you on the other hand are a smartass UNSC Air Force Master Sergeant. That means I own you, I say jump you say how high, I say SHUT THE FUCK UP and you immediately see to it that not one molecule of air passes your smartass lips and if you ignore or half-ass execute my orders, I'll have you locked in a cryo chamber till the ship's calendar says 9 9 9 9, is that understood?' Brians' facial expression had turned to one of shock. The rest of the pilots looked at Brians and Walker confused. Walker kept a deadly stare on Brians, then after holding it back for as long as he could he let out a chuckle, to which the rest of the pilots joined. Then within a split second the deadly stare came over his face again and he pointed at Brians, 'seriously, not one molecule', Brians smile had then disappeared.

Electra appeared at the AI pedestal at the front of the room, all the pilots turned to face her. 'Gentlemen, sorry for the quick wakeup call. Captain Ballentine wants all fighters flown over and checked out by the boys on the New Cradle, a refit station currently holding at Second Base, you boys are on delivery and return duty', she told them. A look of disappointment swept the pilots, there was nothing worse than flying an entire ships worth of high performance fighter spacecraft with high powered, top line weaponry for maintenance delivery. 'Captain, as you are in charge of all fighter/ bomber operations, you can assign more pilots to assist, however, all spacecraft must be signed off by you and your flight. This is a long and repetitive operation, I know, so you best get started as soon as we exit'. Brians was about to say another witty, smartass comment when he looked at the captain who had a frustrated look on his face, so he kept his mouth shut.

0245 hours, July 27th 2562

UNSC Halcyon-class Cruiser 'Memphis Belle' (Cpt J. Ballentine) holding.

Location: Orbital shipyards of Second Base

Current Objective: Dock in the orbital shipyards and hold for orders.

'UNSC Memphis Belle, this is Second Base tower, vacant spot located at hotel 2 3, move there and dock, be aware of surrounding vessels, tower out', cracked an apathetic, monotone voice over the radio. 'Hmmm, straight to the point. Bridges, take us over. Taylor scramble the fighters', Ballentine ordered. Both the helmsmen and the radio officer swiftly replied, 'aye sir'. 'Electra, run an inventory list, if we're missing anything, put in a requestion for the next orbital elevator lift'. 'Does that include your bottle rack? I'll get right on it', The AI replied with a smug smile on her face. Ballentine gave her a stern look as her Hollow figure faded and vanished. 'Well I have to report to Fleet Admiral Randolph, Lieutenant Bridges, you're in charge'. 'Yes sir, Ensign, I want a downward burn for 7 seconds', Bridges said, he had been stuck with the unfortunate duty of training the new helmsmen next to him.

_Here we go again_ Captain Walker thought to himself as started up the engines of a Longsword-class interceptor. He had done this millions of times before and yet still every time he heard those engines warm up, he would check and double check all his instruments. Most pilots at his stage wouldn't bother, they had done it so many times that they knew they wouldn't make a mistake, which was not always the case. 'Memphis Bridge this is Valkyrie in aft starboard hanger 2, engines are burning', he stated into his breathing mask. 'Affirmative Captain, cleared for launch, the New Cradle is 47 degrees from the Belle's starboard bow', crackled Taylors voice over the radio. It was rare for external fighting units to use the captain's personal coms officer, but since he was in charge of all fighter/ bomber operations, he was an 'exception'. He slowly pushed on the vertical throttle and felt the fighter around him lift off the ground. Being a disciple officer, he always made sure the ships were pointing toward the exit of the hanger so they could be launched quicker. He released pressure off the vertical and put his full force on the main throttle and felt as he was pushed back into his seat. It was trip #1 of many for UNSC pilot.

'Hey kiss-ass, sergeant says we have two days R&R while the Belle stocks up, lets fuck some of whatever Second Base has to offer', a tall balky man said. 'Shut up Stomper, you know I hate that name', a smaller yet still solid man said. 'I forgot you weren't into the chicks', stomper replied in a childish, immature tone. A cheeky smile emerged on his face as he walked down the corridor, away from the open door to his squad mate's quarters. 'LT called a meeting for tomorrow, so you'd only be down there for a few hours anyway, customs and all that', the smaller one yelled to him. 'Fuck', stomper whispered under his breath. He turned a corner and immediately snapped a salute. 'Trooper', a seemingly high ranked officer said, acknowledging Stompers existence. Stomper resumed walking down the corridor as the officer turned the corner. 'Fucking marines, not even a courtesy salute', Stomper again whispered. 'Fucking ODSTs, their egos as big as their supposed di.., trooper', the officer said initially whispering but then replying to the salute from the ODST at the open door in the corridor. Captain Travis (the officer) was in charge of all Marine and ODST operations on the Memphis Belle (though never went through ODST training and hence been a marine is whole career). He often found himself working closely with Captain Bailey, in charge of all army operations, and Captain Walker. In Travis' eyes, his forces' role was to take a position hers' were to hold it and walkers was to fuck the enemy up, which he did a very good job of.

0357 hours, July 27th 2562

UNSC Trinity-class (basically a phoenix-class only much bigger) Colony ship 'Genocide' (FAmd N. Randolph) docked.

Location: Orbital shipyards of Second Base

Current Objective: Stock up on supplies for the Maiden Voyage of the 6th exploratory fleet.

'Told you I'd get a cruiser first', Ballentine said to a figure facing away from him. The figure turned around. 'James?' the person said. 'That's Captain to you now', Ballentine replied with an excited smile on his face. 'Captain James', the person said, smiling while giving a sarcastic, slack salute. 'Great to see you again Charlie, I see you still only have three stripes on your shoulders', 'Yeah but I finally got a new ship. A frigate, Paris-Class. The UNSC Sydney', Commander Henderson replied with pride, though envious upon hearing his long-time friend had acquired a Cruiser, and a fourth stripe on his epaulette. 'Nice, I got a Halcyon, The Memphis Belle', Ballentine replied. 'You know Frankie is here to, he's still a commander, like me. He's got a destroyer, the ah... Lancer', Henderson said trying to change the subject. 'May as well go say h...' 'Gentlemen sorry for keeping you waiting', Fleet Admiral Nelson Randolph said, entering the briefing room full of the COs of his fleet's ships. He walked over to the lectern and placed a folder on top, 'ONI gave us new orders'.

0453 hours, July 27th 2562

UNSC Halcyon-Class Cruiser 'Memphis Belle' (Cpt J. Ballentine) docked.

Location: Orbital shipyards of Second Base

Current Objective: Stock up on supplies for the Maiden Voyage of the 6th exploratory fleet.

'Harris, Taylor, contact all Belle personnel, get them back on board ', Ballentine said to his two com officers. 'Layton, Chase, Santiago, run diagnostics on all weapons', he ordered to his tactical officers. 'Aye sir', they replied. 'Smith, Bothans, warm up the Shaw-Fugikawa, I want it ready in two hours.' 'Too easy sir', Ballentine's engineering crewmen repiled. 'Helmsmen, warm up the sublights, be ready to undock.' 'Yes sir, alright Ensign, bring up the docking claws command console', Bridges said. 'Sanders', Ballentine barked. 'Yes sir?' the bridge officer on the LPOD (life pod) console turned and said. 'Sit there and look pretty', Ballentine replied, she smiled and turned back. 'Electra, bring up the schematics of the Belle, contact Walker, I want to know how much time till all Belle property is back on board'. 'On it, why the big rush sir?' she said as the main screen lit up with a net model of the Belle. 'ONI has reassigned the fleet, we're on defence duty', Ballentine promptly replied.

'*static*, ah... 1st lieutenant Martin and I are bringing the last two pelicans to the main hanger now ma'am, should take about 15', Walker's voice crackled over the radio. 'Thankyou captain, please continue', Electra said as she broke contact with the pilot. She reappeared on the 'holotank' (the AI pedestal). 'Sir, Captain Walker will be about fifteen minutes, everything and everyone else is onboard', she hastily said as her figure vanished again. 'Good, helmsmen, undock us in fifteen, Taylor, check us in with the genocide, I want to know which division we're in', Ballentine ordered. 'Aye sir', they expectedly replied.

*15 minutes later*

'Captain, Walker reports all birds on board and tied down, we're ready for disengagement', Electra informed Ballentine. 'Sir we're checked in with the Genocide, carrier division one', Taylor called to her Captain. _Damn_ he thought, carrier division one always soaked up most of the hits when in a front on engagement. The Belle shuddered and came alive as it disconnected from the ship yards and manoeuvred to the accumulating 6th fleet staging area, the Genocide taking place right in the middle. 'Sir the Belle is holding in its designated fleet section', Bridges said. Ballentine noticed that the Belle was positioned between a destroyer and a frigate. 'Electra, find out what the name of the ships around us are', Ballentine called to the entity within the ship's system. 'Aye sir ... the two frigates ahead are the Matterhorn and the Talon, the Marathon cruiser behind is the Calibre. The destroyer to our starboard is the Lancer and the Sydney is to our port, above us is the...', 'irrelevant, thankyou Electra', Ballentine interrupted. Someone in fleet administration must have seen the trio of COs had a history at the academy so grouped them together. 'Sir, the Genocide is giving us slipspace co-ordinance and a time for jump', Taylor called. 'Electra put in the co-ordinance and prepare to jump, boys?' 'The Shaw-Fugikawa is warmed up and ready to go sir, she's on standby', Smith answered, evidently playing pong on his console.

*two hours later*

Ballentine watched as one by one, the small amount of ship in front of the Belle disappeared into the large white-blue orb that had formed in front of the fleet, eventually it was the Belle's turn as it rapidly accelerated into the orb, passing the speed of light, yet the entire crew felt nothing due to the advanced inertial dampeners. 'Sir we have a stable jump', Electra stated. 'Good, it's about time I brief the crew on our situation, Taylor put me on ship-wide intercom. All hands this is Ballentine, you're probably wondering why the fleet jumped prematurely. We're on our way to the inhabitable Sahara system. Relay's showed and ONI confirmed this to be a staging area for a covenant-loyalist fleet supposedly preparing for an invasion on UNSC patrolled space. No UNSC offensive or defensive fleets could be mobilised quick enough for a pre-emptive strike so ONI has reassigned the Genocide battle group to defensive duty. We'll be exiting in fifteen hours. I want ALL units in the Army, Navy, Air Force and Marines ready and at battle stations. Walker, Travis and Bailey, report to the bridge in zero four hours, Ballentine out'.

1325 hours, July 27th 2562

UNSC Halcyon-Class Cruiser 'Memphis Belle' (Cpt J. Ballentine) en route to the Sahara system.

Location: Somewhere between the revived Second Base Colony and the Sahara system.

Current Objective: investigate and engage a loyalist fleet massing near UNSC patrolled space.

_Fuck, that's where I heard it from_ Bridges thought to himself as he studied his console at the Helm. 'Sir, the Sahara is located 25 light years from the Caspian system' he said. 'Lieutenant, if you're going to tell me something, make sure its relevant', Ballentine replied. 'Sir, the Caspian system is what caused the delay in our initial jump to Second Base; it's currently undergoing a supernova. The Sahara system is within its effective radius', Bridges stated. Ballentine turned to Electra, 'Does the Admiral know?' Electra shrugged, 'Hard to say, I can't connect to the Genocide while we're jumping, though by my calculations and from existing data, the supernova won't hit the Sahara system for another th...' 'That's all Electra, thank you', Ballentine interrupted again.

At that moment, Ballentine's commanding crew walked in. All three promptly saluted their superior who snapped a salute back. 'Gentlemen, Bailey, welcome to the bridge take a seat, Electra bring up the table', Ballentine said. Immediately a long rectangular table and six chairs (two on each long side and one at each end) rose from the floor of the bridge, just behind the two tactical consoles in the middle of the bridge. Bailey and Travis sat on one side; Walker sat opposing them while Ballentine sat at the front end of the table (closest to the tactical consoles). Ballentine stared at them, 'Captains, we're engaging a hostile fleet, what are your thoughts'. Bailey was the first to talk, 'my forces don't have the equipment nor training to invade a covenant ship out of atmosphere, I'll split them in divisions around the ship and hold off all boarders.' Travis was the next to speak up, 'I'll send ODST forces via pods and pelicans to create beachheads within any adjacent ships our DFS (designated fleet section) can't handle, I'll have marines reinforcements on standby in pelicans, once the beachheads are secure, I'll launch them and we'll detonate explosive, destroy the ships from within'. 'Not very original, but I guess it works', Ballentine replied. 'Captain, care to shed some light on your ideas?' Ballentine asked Walker. 'I'll scramble all fighters and bombers as soon as we exit. Sabres and wombats will assist the centurions in keeping fighters and boarding craft away from the Belle while longswords and shortswords will engage enemy ships and escort the helljumpers and jarheads over to the loyalists', Walker answered. 'Good, we have a base plan, let's expand on it'. The tactical conversation continued for a few hours while the bridge crew intently listened.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Halo or Pokémon. I own all my OCs in this story

Note: all those wondering where the Pokémon are, there coming, probably around chapters 4 or 5

Thank you to all who read and review.

* * *

CHAPTER 2

0453 hours, July 28th 2562

UNSC Halcyon-Class Cruiser 'Memphis Belle' (Cpt J. Ballentine) en route to Sahara system.

Location: Somewhere between the revived Second Base Colony and the Sahara system.

Current Objective: investigate and engage loyalist fleet massing near UNSC patrolled space.

_Here we go again_ Walker again thought to himself, he found himself once again in the main seat of a longsword interceptor. After hours of briefing and suiting up he was about to launch at an entire hostile fleet. He was an early veteran of the human-covenant war so he was used to this anyway. 'Coms check' he called into his radio. '_Loud and clear'_, said a voice over his intra helmet speakers. The voice had originated from the person in the seat adjacent to his, none other than Master Sergeant Brians. '_All flights report engines are hot'_, Brains said back. 'Good, give me control of the vulcans and plasma seekers, you've got the rest', Walker said as he tapped orders into the console in front. '_Yes Captain, all weapons are armed, vulcans are spinning and hot_', Brians replied as he too, typed orders into his console. Walker turned to the longsword to the right of him. The main hanger had enough space to align seven longswords wing tip to tip on one of the three levels of the hanger system. 'Crisis, stay on my tail, don't break off until I order you', he ordered. '_Rodger Valkyrie, I'll stay on your engines_', 1st Lieutenant Martin, Walker's favoured wingman replied.

Walker was referred to as sir, Captain, Walker or Max on the Belle, yet once he was sitting in any type of UNSC flying ship, he was known as Valkyrie, his call sign. Same with Martin and his call sign Crisis. Valkyrie put a firm grip on his control column and vertical throttle. Another voice, female, came over the radio. _'*static* all units, exiting in 10, 9, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2, 1_.' The Belle's hull shuddered as it rapidly decelerated into normal space. The sight in front of Valkyrie sent a chill down his spine. A massive covenant fleet was facing right at the Genocide battle-group. Right in the middle was a massive covenant super carrier, instantly recognisable due to its immense size in comparison to the rest of the fleet. In an instant the fleet was swarmed by plasma torpedoes and small covenant fighters, bombers and boarding craft. 'ALL WINGS, SCRAMBLE!' Valkyrie yelled into the radio as he pushed on the vertical throttle and the longsword lifted into the air. In a split second, the other fighters, bombers and drones in all of the Belle's hangers lifted in the air and exited the cruiser.

* * *

'Sir, shields are online', Electra informed Ballentine. Naval and fighter shields were one of a few 'apologetic gifts' the Sangheili had given the UNSC, in hopes of creating a foundation for an alliance with their former enemies, but instead both factions completely broke contact with each other. 'MAC is warmed up, three rounds ready and hot, heavy duty cannons are loaded and all centurions are spinning', said 2nd Lieutenant Santiago, in charge of all the Belle's weapons. 'Good, arm archer missile pods A-1 to C-15, I want two Shiva missiles ready for immediate launch', 'Aye sir', Ensign Chase shouted from his tactical console. 'Sir we're about to exit', Bridges called from the helm. 'Alright, when we exit, stay in formation with the fleet. Taylor, inform all units,' Ballentine said, anxiety clearly present in his voice. 'Aye sir, all units, exiting in 10, 9, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2, 1', said Taylor, initially to the Captain but then on the radio. The Belle's Hull shuddered as it entered normal space. Fear shot through Ballentines eyes as he studied the massive loyalist fleet ahead. It was much larger then what the Admiral had told him.

For a split second, he was frozen in shock from the realisation of what he had gotten himself into, and then is military training kicked in. 'Electra, bring up the ship arrangement on the main display', he barked. 'Aye sir', she replied as her figure again illuminated from the holotank. Immediately the screen in front of Ballentine lit up and became filled with green and red dots, each representing a UNSC or Covenant ship as well as labelling what class. 'Focus on our DFS'. The screen zoomed in on a patch of green dots located somewhere at the front starboard side of the fleet. Three green dots were in a staggered line with five red dots in front and to the right of them (the left and rear being occupied by other UNSC ships). Ballentine quickly studied what was ahead of him, seeing there was a corvette and CCS-battle cruiser ahead and two corvettes with another battle cruiser to the side.

He heard the Admiral's voice yell over Taylor's radio saying, 'all ships engage'. Ballentine immediately started blurting out orders from his initial thoughts of the situation as well as integrating what he and the other captains had discussed. 'Concentrate fire from the heavy cannons on the cruiser ahead, fire archer missile pods A-1 to B-7 at it'. He heard no reply from his bridge crew, but understood. 'Fire all three MAC rounds at that cruiser, warm up three more. Taylor, tell Travis and Walker their targets are the cruiser and corvettes to our starboard'. 'Aye sir', she immediately replied. He watched in horror as the ships right at the front of the fleet were already taking hits on their hulls and a few of them ignited into a yellow-red fireball before they could even get a shot off, but was relieved to see that some of the Covenant ships had also turned in to flaming wreckage, becoming blue-white explosions.

* * *

'All guns check in', Gunnery Sergeant Campbell called over the radio. Though he had been inside an SOEIV countless times, he always felt cramped, uneasy and slightly claustrophobic. '_Scopes, green and mean sir_', a voice crackled over the radio. '_Stomper, ready to kick some covie ass',_ another said. '_Triage is ready for drop', _said the teams medic. Campbell was just waiting for the newbie to check in. '_Private Jones, I'm ready to go sir', _a female voice called over the radio. She had only just joined Campbell's squad as their new 'geek' (the name given a squad's intelligence gatherer). The previous one had been lost during the third battle of Harvest two years ago. '_Hey Havoc, we still have to give the rookie a call sign', _said Scopes (the squad's sniper) over the radio. '_He's right, how 'bout ... hot stuff', _Stomper (the teams explosives expert) replied. '_Fuck you',_ said the private. '_That's fuck you, corporal_', Corporal Sylvester (Stomper) added. 'Lock it down you two, prepare for disengagement', Havoc (Campbell's call sign) said.

Ensign Taylor's voice then crackled over the radio, '_*static* all units, exiting in 10, 9, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2, 1'. _Havoc had experienced hundreds of slip space exits in his military career, yet as the Belle exited it felt unusually smooth. There was always an expected jolt people feel as a ship decelerates from above light speed, yet the jolt this time was hardly noticeable. _She is a well built ship_ he thought to himself, making him feel a little more comfortable. At first, there was nothing, the ship hadn't shuddered from taking hits or being boarded, no screaming or mass chaotic yelling could be heard out of his pod nor on his radio. All that changed as soon as the pods began to lower out of the Belle's main hull. '_All ODST units prepare for drop,'_ He heard Captain Travis' voice over the radio. He looked around him to see the vacuum in and around the fleet flooded with plasma, bullets and small covenant and UNSC craft. He saw fighters and bombers pour out of all of the Belle's hangers above him and immediately engage the covenant fighters. Streams of bullets illuminated all over the Belle's hull as the centurion AA guns fired at the surrounding boarders and the Belle had launched three MAC rounds at a cruiser in front of them, he could tell because the hull of the ship sharply shook three times. He looked around and saw five ships around the DFS.

'_Campbell your squad as well as seven others are to secure the main starboard hanger of the cruiser located to the Belle's starboard, understood?'_ said Captain Travis'voice over the squad's private frequency. ODST pods had already started launching and were heading straight for the ships at the Belle's left; obviously Captain Ballentine thought he could handle the two ships ahead of him on his own. 'Yes Captain disengaging now, all guns stay on my pod', he said as his pod separated from the Cruiser. He felt his stomach rise as the pod was pushed down and then felt a violent bump as the pod's propulsion rocket fired up, he and his squad's pods then immediately altered course and headed straight for the enemy cruiser. He turned to get one last glimpse of the Belle only to see it had already started taking hits on its shield from the plasma torpedoes and boarding craft had already descended upon it, even though hundreds of the things were blown up by the centurions and Walker's fighters.

* * *

'_Division six, I don't want to see on enemy on that bridge, is that understood?'_ Colonel Bailey said over the radio to Second Lieutenant Gallagher. 'Yes ma'am, we'll hold them off as best we can.' Unfortunately, Gallagher's division was charged with the protection of the Captain and his bridge crew. '_No, you will hold that position, even if you're alive or dead_', Bailey said. A puzzled expression washed over Gallagher's face, then he realised she was just trying to convey to him how important his job was. She didn't have to tell him though; he understood the bridge of a ship is essentially its brain. 'Affirmative ma'am', he replied. He didn't know where Bailey had posted herself; all he knew was she was near the slip space drive. 'Sir, the turrets are loaded and operational, barricades are up and the troops are keen for the sight of purple', Sergeant Bow told him (of course referring to Brute blood).

He looked around at the small 'checkpoint' he had created. He had set up barricades and mounted machine guns all along the two parallel corridors that lead to the bridge as well as corridors that went off to the sides at the end of the two parallel ones. Both had entrances to a mess hall, which was populated with more barricades and mounted machine guns. The left veering corridor also lead to an armoury which was also full of barricades and turrets. This meant there were five potential entry points, two from the ends of the left and right veering corridors, one from the end of the armoury and two from the mess hall. Everything beyond those points was under division 9 control. There was at least one army trooper behind each barricade and every turret was manned.

'It's going to be hard for the covenant to push through here, but if they do, the captain's fucked, do you understand that sergeant?' he told Bow. 'Yes sir', the sergeant promptly replied. 'Good, you're in charge of the armoury front, I'll keep the mess hall under control', Gallagher ordered. Bow nodded and headed off down the left corridor. Gallagher, on the other hand, proceeded down the right corridor, away from the bridge. He knew he could trust sergeant bow, they had been fighting together since the first battle of new Mombasa. He entered the mess hall only to be confronted by a saluting corporal. 'Lieutenant, all guns standing by', the trooper said. 'Excellent. Soldiers, I cannot tell you how important it is we hold this position. Keep you figures on triggers and we'll be fine', he said, which was immediately responded by a loud 'yes sir', from the army troops.

Ensign Taylor's voice came over the radio, '_*static* all units, exiting in 10, 9, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2, 1',_ a small jolt through some of the soldiers off balance, Gallagher on the other hand, managed to keep his composure. He looked around the room, seeing a lot of the men with women with frightened and anxious looks covering their faces. He looked to a private next to him, who was shaking slightly. 'First real fire fight private?' he asked the soldier. The soldier looked at him, fear dominating his eyes as he slowly nodded. 'What's your name?' Gallagher asked. 'P...private Wilson sir', the soldier responded. 'Stick with me Wilson, you'll be fine', Gallagher said, trying to ease the nerves of the distraught soldier, who nodded in reply.

Even from the mess, Gallagher could hear Ballentine yelling orders in the bridge. He felt the Belle's hull vigorously shudder as three MAC rounds were forced out the front of the ship. The hull then experienced a lot more smaller consecutive shudders. This was far from Gallagher's first rodeo; he knew those small vibrations in the hull were just the archer missiles being launched from their tubes, or the ODST pods being released. The Belle shuddered even more as it started taking hits from the enemy ships. Then, he heard the noise he was waiting for, the distinct sound of a boarding craft as it collided with the hull of a ship. This was followed by shooting in the distance, Bailey's voice came over the radio, '_boarders have breached the ship, divisions 2, 3, 4, 7, 9, 12, 14, and 17 engage now!' _Division nine was engaging, that meant the boarders were close. 'Ready up troopers', he yelled as everyone refocused on the main entry points, it was very tense in the air.

* * *

'Taylor, contact Frank...ah... Commander Lee onboard the Lancer, tell him to engage the ships at our starboard, give our boys a little cover!' Ballentine yelled while trying to keep steady as more plasma torpedos hit his ship. 'Sir, shields down to 33%, she won't take much more of this', 2nd Lieutenant Bothans called out. Ballentine fiddled with the key pad of the main screen to see both green and red dots start scattering everywhere, the fleet was breaking formation. 'Helmsmen, we're sitting ducks, moves us 20 degrees down, 5 degrees starboard', he ordered. 'Aye sir, Ensign burn right for 3 seconds, I'll handle vertical manoeuvring', Bridges cried. Ballentine looked out the canopy to see the Lancer begin altering course toward the cruiser and corvettes right of the Belle. He caught a quick glance of Commander Henderson's frigate begin altering course to follow him. 'Harris, get me Commander Henderson', he barked at the secondary coms officer. 'Aye sir, patching you through now', Harris called back. '_Captain, my ships taking hits, shields recharging, this titanium hull won't take much more_', Ballentine heard the Commander say, with a desperate tone. 'Get behind, the Belle, we'll cover you, once my MAC cannon is ready, we'll synchronise firing solutions at that cruiser!' Ballentine ordered back. '_Thanks we're positioning now, my MAC is already charged, two slugs ready to fire', _he heard Henderson say as the UNSC Sydney, dwarfed in size by the Memphis Belle, take position at the Belle's sublight engines.

'How much longer till the MAC's charged?' Ballentine asked is tactical officers. 'MAC is at 75% about two more minutes, sir, archer pods, A-1 to B-7 are cold, I'm rekeying now, pods B-8 to C-15 are still ready for firing', Santiago replied. He heard a fire fight going on behind the bridge; Bailey's troops must be engaging. 'Sir, the Lancer is reporting ODST pods successfully penetrating the starboard cruiser; Captain Travis is ready to launch marine reinforcements', Taylor said. 'Give him a green light, Electra I want a firing solution on the cruiser ahead, once you've established one, send it to the Sydney', 'Aye sir', Electra replied, she was unusually calm. The Belle's hull shuddered violently. 'Shields are gone, we're taking hits on the hull sir', Smith called out. _Fuck_ Ballentine thought, 'Get my crewmen on damage control, is my MAC ready', Ballentine yelled, starting to get incredibly frustrated. 'Aye sir, three slugs primed, all archer pods up to C-15 are ready for firing', Ensign Layton called out. 'And my firing solution is complete. The Sydney is prepared for synchronised firing', Electra stated. 'Good, Taylor, get me Henderson, Commander, on my order, fire everything, MAC, archers and your heavy cannon at that cruiser', Ballentine yelled. 'Yes Captain, our MAC is pointing right at that cruiser now', Henderson cried back. Ballentine then said 'Helmsmen...,' 'on it now sir', Bridges interrupted as the Belle positioned itself so its bow was pointing straight the cruiser. 'Ready', bridges yelled. 'Fire everything!' Ballentine cried.

* * *

'_Holy shit_', Brians said over the radio. Valkyrie managed to see from the port windows as the Belle and the Sydney fired their MAC rounds, archer missiles and heavy cannons straight at the far cruiser. The first to hit were the Belle's slugs, none penetrated the shield around the enemy ship, but caused it to shimmer and disappear allowing the Sydney's rounds to hit it. The first went straight through, leaving a gaping diagonal hole in from the ships belly and out through the roof. The second hit and splintered within the ship causing hundreds of secondary explosions. However the ship was still firing at the Belle. The next to hit were the Heavy cannon shells, penetrating the ship all along its underside, causing it to violently vent atmosphere. The final ordnance that hit it was the combined archer missile salvo of the Belle and Sydney. Once those hit, all the small explosions they caused combined into one large explosion, engulfing the enemy cruiser leaving nothing but drifting wreckage. Valkyire sighed with relief and then focused back on the task at hand.

His job had become much easier once the Lancer intervened with his fighters and the Cruiser and Corvettes to the Belle's starboard. He was worried that the cruiser would obliterate the UNSC destroyer, leaving his fighters as the primary escort of the Belle's boarding crew. However, to his relief the cruiser was engaging the UNSC Calibre, who had decided to prioritise the covenant cruiser over the other ships. 'Focus on our objective, Travis has just launched the marines' he said. '_Right, we have bandits inbound 22 degrees off that cruisers port side', _Brians said. 'Reaper flight, move in and escort those pelicans to their destinations, Hawx flight engage what's left of the seraphs to the lancers port, Crisis, stay on me, we're engaging those seraphs at the cruiser. '*static* _Rodger, I'm on your tail', _Crisis replied. He pushed the longsword to max velocity as he and his wingman headed straight for the cruiser. He saw six enemy seraphs flying straight at him in a staggered line. 'Take the three on the left, the rest are mine' Valkyrie said as he armed and started locking the seraphs ahead with the plasma seeking missiles. '_Affirmative, engaging now_', Crisis said.

Valkyrie lined up the middle seraph with his reticule. The opposing enemies began firing plasma bolts at him yet he managed to keep the reticule aligned without being hit. He pulled the trigger on his control column, launching thousands of armour piercing bullets out the front of the interceptor in a small time frame, straight at the oncoming seraph. The bullets completely ruined the seraphs shields causing them to disappear just as Valkyrie fired a PSM at it. The missile collided with the seraph just as he flew past the line of enemy fighters. The middle fight ignited in to a blue-white fireball as Valkyrie performed a sharp lateral 180 degree turn using the high powered manoeuvring rockets scattered all over the interceptor. The seraphs also turned (though not as quickly or sharply as Valkyrie) and began firing plasma bolts at him. One managed to score a hit causing the interceptor to shake and its shield to shimmer. '_Hang on_', Brians said as he launched two salvos of 'medusa' short range missiles at the left fighter. The first salvo hit, some of the missiles deflected off due to the shields but the rest managed to bring down the shields. The second salvo then hit, causing the entire fighter to erupt into another blue-white explosion. 'Nice, last ones mine', Valkyrie said, lining the oncoming fighter in his reticule again. This time he wasn't going to give the pilot of the seraph a quick death through missiles.

The seraph managed to score another hit on the interceptor. '_Shields at 25%, don't let us take another hit_', Brians said, confident that Walker had things under control. 'I won't', Valkyrie replied as he squeezed the trigger on his control column. The Vulcan cannons came to life, again shooting out thousands of high velocity bullets and the seraph. Within a second the shields on the enemy fighter disappeared and the bullets started shredding through the fuselage, some even hitting the Jiralhanae pilot. The fighter broke apart into large pieces of debris as the interceptor whizzed past what was left of it. Valkyrie looked over at Crisis as he and his co-pilot finished off the last seraph they were tailing. Crisis to, had decided to destroy the fighter with the Vulcan cannons. The seraph broke part as Valkyrie said, 'Good job, form up behind, Reaper flight, how are we going with those pelicans'.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Halo or Pokémon. I own all OCs in this story

Thank you to all who read and review.

* * *

Chapter 3

0523 July 28th 2562

Covenant loyalist CCS-Class cruiser 'Unblinded Truth' (unknown) boarded by human forces

Location: Sahara system, close to Sahara 2

Current Objective: secure a beachhead, then plant explosives at either the Cruiser's reactor room or bridge.

'Sir, Travis reports marines have been launched and are on their way', Private Jones called to Havoc as she took cover behind a covenant crate. Behind them was a large shield door that lead to the vastness of space, as well as a few crashed SOEIVs. Ahead of them was a large, three storey hanger. The hanger had two shield doors right next to each other. A platform extruded from the second floor that split the first floor in half. Stomper and Triage had landed in one shield door while the private and Havoc landed in the other. Scopes, being the best pod pilot, landed his SOEIV on the extruded platform. Two other ODST squads had landed in the same hanger as Havoc's squad, though one (well half of one) had huddled around their injured squad mate, one was covering the medic as he patched up the wounded. The other ODST squad was scattered around the 1st floor of the hanger.

'Alright, keep up the pressure', Havoc replied as he fired a burst from his MA5C rifle straight into a weakened brutes head, who then collapsed to the ground as parts of its brains splattered on an unlucky brute behind it. Since the battle of installation 00, the UNSC hadn't encountered any jackals, drones, hunters or skirmishers, yet there were still plenty of brutes and grunts around. 'Triage, Stomper, how are you boys holding up', Havoc called into the radio, even though his squad mates could probably just hear him in the adjacent room. '_Getting a little over whelming here, no brutes insight but there a fuck loads of grunts here. The boys from third and fifth squad in here are doing what they can. There's just so many of the little fuckers',_ Triage replied. Havoc scanned the room. There were a few grunts scattered around, yet the room seemed to be mostly populated with brutes. 'Stomper, I've got too many brutes to handle in here, I need your heavy weapons here now. I'll send the rookie over to assist Triage, get here on the double soldier', Havoc ordered. 'O_n my way now', _Stomper replied. 'Private, move over to the other room and assist Triage, I'll give you covering fire', Havoc yelled at the surprisingly calm soldier. 'Yes sir', she yelled back. Havoc exhaled then turned out of the crashed pod he had been using as cover. 'GO NOW', he yelled as began spraying bullets all over the enemies ahead. The private ran behind him and around the wall that lead to her other squad mates.

At that moment, Stomper turned the corner. He was very tall and balky, easily a foot taller than Havoc. He had his trusty M45 shotgun in hand as he was loading more shells into the barrel. Attached to his back was a mean looking M41 rocket launcher and a belt of fragmentation grenades ran diagonally along his chest. Three C12 shaped-charges were hanging from his belt; he was truly a force to be reckoned with. He ran across to where the rookie had been taking cover and began firing scatter shells at the enemies ahead. 'Hey, Yogi, I got your picnic basket right here', he yelled as he pulled the pin out of a grenade and tossed it between two brutes. Within seconds the brutes, who had been weakened by the rest of the ODSTs, flew three metres into the air and landed back on the ground, dead. 'Private, how much longer till reinforcements arrive', Havoc called into his helmet radio. '_Ten minutes_', she said back. He looked at the boys from fifth squad who were helping the wounded soldier. The medic was helping the injured soldier to his feet. 'Second, third and fifth squad, we need to push ahead and secure this landing before those pelicans arrive, prepare to push forward', he yelled into his microphone. '_Third squads been waiting for your go, we're ready to push sir',_ Staff Sergeant Grey replied. '_This is fifth squad, we're back on our feet and ready to push forward sir',_ Staff Sergeant Cooper added.

'Scopes, we're pushing forward, provide cover to both sides', said Havoc. '_I'll see what I can do, activity up here is ugh...*crackle...static*', _Scopes replied, obviously being hit in the process. 'Scopes? Scopes respond', Havoc said, getting extremely worried. All he heard was static through the radio. 'Fuck, all units move up. Push, push, push', he cried into his radio. As he did, all the ODSTs came from out of their cover simultaneously. They fired at the enemies across the room. One by one, the brutes and grunts dropped to the ground, motionless. He looked over at Stomper, who shot a brute in its leg. It collapsed and kneeled on the ground. In an instant, Stomper ran up to the injured brute as he pumped his shotgun, shoved the barrel of it into the injured brutes mouth and fired again. Bits of solid and liquid purple material exploded out the back of the brutes head as it fell to the ground.

Havoc looked ahead again to see the arm of a hidden brute nearly clothesline him. In the last second he ducked, dropped his rifle, pulled out his combat knife and plunged it straight into the monsters left hip. He twisted it and with his other hand, he grabbed his M6 sidearm and fired an entire clip into the screaming brutes face. It to, fell to the ground as he slotted his knife into its pouch. He picked up his rifle and with one gun in each hand, he fired into a charging brute's head and abdomen. When it was about three metre away from him it gave way and slid the last few centimetres. He dropped his rifle again, slipped another clip into his pistol and put back into hits holster. He picked up his rifle again slotted another clip into that. He looked over to see Stomper standing over the body of a half dead brute. He held his shotgun in one arm, pointing it straight at the brutes face. There were no more enemies in sight. He walked around to the other hanger room as the sound of Stomper's shotgun blared through his ears. The floor of the other room was littered with what looked like hundreds of grunt bodies. The rookie, Triage and the other squad members of third and fifth were all intact, with the exception of one. Corporal Beasley was hit once in the leg and once in the chest by a needler. He lay on the ground, dead.

_Scopes_ he remembered. 'Second squad on me, third squad hold the left room, fifth, you've got the right. Let's move, let's move', he ordered. Immediately the ODSTs rearranged themselves. Stomper, Triage and Jones stood in front of Havoc. 'Orders sir... where's Scopes?' Triage asked. 'He's hit on the second floor, let's move and assist him. Private, how do we ascend?' Havoc said. Jones pulled out a little data pad from her pack and began fiddling with the illuminated buttons. After a few seconds she replied, 'Through that door, it leads to a series of inclining hallways that should take us up'. She gestured to a door on the far wall of the right hanger room. 'Stomper, take point, Triage, bring up the rear', Havoc ordered as second squad filed into the hall way.

* * *

0533 July 28th 2562

Covenant loyalist CCS-Class cruiser 'Unblinded Truth' (unknown) boarded by human forces

Location: Sahara system, close to Sahara 2

Current Objective: secure a beachhead, then plant explosives at either the Cruiser's reactor room or bridge.

'_60 seconds_', said the pilot of a pelican to his passengers. 'Gentlemen, safeties off and war faces on, we have enemies that need killing', 2nd Lieutenant Steele said to his marine platoon. 'Ooh rah', three or four of the marines responded. 1st platoon were unquestionable the best set of marines on the Memphis Belle. Well that's how Steele saw it anyway. Evidently, that's how Captain Travis saw it to. He was riding in the same pelican as first platoon. Steele looked out of the small rear window to see a pelican, carrying third platoon and three longsword escorts. In the far distance he could see the Belle start vertically 'fish tailing' as it fired three MAC rounds. '_Go get 'em boys_', the pelican's female co-pilot said over the radio as the pelican decelerated and eventually touched down on the Hanger bay. The rear doors opened up and Steele's men poured out the back, guns at the ready. The troopers' eagerness for battle was a complete wasted for all they saw was a hanger full of dead covenant bodies. All that was left was a few injured and dying brutes and grunts on the top level, yet they were being picked off by the third and fifth squad's snipers. Travis ran up to Staff Sergeant Grey as the marines of 1st and 3rd platoon took positions around the Hanger floor. 'What's the situation Sergeant?' Captain Travis asked. 'Sir, Hanger bay is clear, except for those last few on the top level. We have two injured and one KIA', Grey replied. 'Good job soldier, where's Gunnery Sergeant Camp...' Travis said. 'He's moving to the second floor to assist a downed trooper', Grey interrupted.

Steele saw the door at the far right end of the second floor open; he pointed his gun there, ready to fire. Four figures emerged. It was Havoc's squad. He lowered his weapon and sighed with relief. The four troopers rushed to the seemingly lifeless ODST sniper on the platform. He had a huge plasma burn on his chest. 'Triage, see what you can do, the rest of you, cover them. Triage walked over to his downed squad mate. He put is index and middle fingers together and lightly placed them on Scopes' neck. He felt two very faint vibrations. 'I've got a pulse', he said to Havoc as he reached for one of the many Biofoam containers in his pack. Havoc felt relieved, yet still tense. Triage pulled the nozzle out and stuck it right on the plasma burn. White, viscous material poured all over the snipers chest. Scopes squirmed slightly in pain. Triage then wrapped some field dressing around the injured soldier as he slowly seemed to come back to life.

Scopes coughed and clutched the wound. 'Your good to go Corporal', Triage said. Stomper walked over to him, offering his hand to hoist him up. Scopes grabbed it and Stomper promptly lifted him to his feet. 'Good to see you're still with us, kiss-ass', Stomper cheerfully said, lowering the polarised view on his visor, revealing his face. Scopes lowered his polarised visor as well, revealing his smiling, yet fatigued face. 'Ready to go sir', he said to Havoc. Just as he was about to respond, Travis' voice came over the radio, '_second squad, get back here on the double.'_ 'On our way now sir', Havoc replied as he gestured for his squad to follow him.

Once the ODST had reached the lower floor they saw 2nd Lieutenant Steele's men had already set up barricades and mounted machine guns at the doors leading to the Hanger. Both pelicans were still grounded and looked like they weren't going to move. 'Sergeant', Travis called to Havoc, gesturing for him to come over. He saw that Third squad had accumulated at the rear of the closer pelican (fifth squad was at the other). They were loading the body of their dead comrade into the pelican while Steele's men were unloading a rather intimidating looking explosive. 'Aww yeah,' Stomper quietly yet still noticeably said. 'Squad, take Scopes to the field surgeons, see what they can do', Havoc ordered. He split off from the rest of the squad, walking over to Captain Travis. 'Good to see you boys intact', Travis said. 'Sir, what happened to the other squads?' Havoc asked. '1st, 4th and 6th squad landed two hanger bays aft, 2nd and 4th platoon are landing there now. 8thand 9th squad landed on one corvette while 11th and 13th landed on the other', he replied. Havoc was relieved to know most of the ODSTs made it to their destinations; Walker's fighters did a good job keeping the fighters and laser turrets off their backs. 'What about 7th, 10th and 12th sir?' Havoc asked. 'Lost in transit, I have platoons of marines reinforcing the corvette beach heads now', Travis replied. 'Listen, second squad and first platoon are going to escort the bomb to the bridge, the rest are going to stay here and keep this beach head secured. 1st squad and 2nd platoon are doing the same with the reactor core, understood?' 'Yes sir, we'll get that bomb there safely', Havoc replied. 'Good rally your squad and head off ASAFP', Travis ordered.

Havoc walked over to his squad. Scopes was in much better shape. 'Squad, we're on bomb escort, let's move', he said. Scopes started shuffling of the stretcher he was sitting on. 'Not you soldier, you're not in shape to fight, nor do we need a sniper in close quarter', he stated. Scopes had a disappointed look on his face, but he never defied the Sergeant's orders. 'Yes sir', he said. The rest of the squad put their helmets back on and cocked their weapons as they followed their sergeant. They rallied with a dozen marines at one of the hanger's doors. Two of the marines were carrying the large, green, rectangular prism shaped bomb. On it was inscribed 'our peace offering' though its true purpose was different. One marine approached Havoc, 'You second squad?' the marine asked. 'Yes sir', Havoc replied. 'I'm Lieutenant Steele. You boys need to keep those gorillas off our backs', Steele said. 'Yes sir, Triage, Private, stay with the bomb. Stomper and I will take point' Havoc said as the Marines and ODSTs piled into the cramp purple corridor that lead to the second floor.

* * *

0656 July 28th 2562

Covenant loyalist CCS-Class cruiser 'Unblinded Truth' (unknown) boarded by human forces

Location: Sahara system, close to Sahara 2

Current Objective: secure a beachhead, then plant explosives at either the Cruiser's reactor room or bridge.

It was taking longer than expected, an hour and half to reach the bridge but they had finally done it. Six marines had fallen and the rookie had taken a plasma round to the shoulder, a mere scratch for an ODST though. The two marines carrying the bomb entered the covenant cruiser's bridge, which had just been cleared out by 2nd squad and 1st platoon. They placed the bomb on an elevated, circular platform that was surrounded by covenant holopads, most likely used to control the ship. '2nd squad, take up positions around the bomb, 1st platoon, I don't want anything entering this bridge', Steele ordered. 'Stomper, get that bomb armed. Private see what you can do about sealing this room off', Havoc added. 'Yes, sir', they both replied. Stomper kneeled down in front of the bomb, opened it up and began fiddling with its controls. Jones moved to one of the holopads, grabbed her data pad and began configure with the ships systems. 'Sir, do you want a timer or remote detonation?' Stomper asked Havoc. The Gunnery Sergeant didn't know. 'Both, set the timer for fifteen minutes and sync the detonation frequency to my HUD', said Lieutenant Steele, who had been overhearing their conversation. 'Timer is set, frequency is sync, covies are going to love this farewell surprise', Stomper said with a grin.

'Captain, bomb's set, we're ready for countdown', Steele said over the radio. '_*static*...irmative 1__st__ platoon, give 2__nd__ platoon 10 minutes to plant their bomb, then start the countdown. We're packing up here', _Captain Travis yelled over the radio. Guns and plasma weapons could be heard in the background. 'Alright boys, sit tight, we're sticking here for another 10', Steele said. 'Private?' havoc asked. 'I've sealed all entry points except for the door leading to the hanger and that door there', Jones replied while pointing to a door located on the other side of the bridge to the door they had entered from, 'The covenant AI in here is being stubborn'. Steele immediately ordered his boys to cover the door. '2nd squad cover our exit door, I don't want anything creeping up behind us', Steele ordered. 'Yes sir. Stomper, stay with the bomb, be ready to start the timer', Havoc said as he, Triage and the rookie walked over to the exit door.

5 minutes passed while 1st platoon and 2nd squad stared at empty hallways. Then, two brutes turned the corner, each clutching a type-25 brute shot. Havoc heard 1st platoon begin shooting at the other door. The brutes stared at their foes up the corridor; they seemed surprise to see the UNSC troopers there. The three ODSTs started firing down the corridor, managing to catch one of the brutes off guard. It stumbled to the ground and lay there, motionless. The other quickly dived back down the corridor it came from. The ODSTs waited for the smallest sign of movement. The brute reappeared around the corner and fired two rounds at the ODSTs before they could return fire. They dived out of the way; Triage dived left while the rookie dived right. Havoc dived forward into the passage way. He lay about three metres away from the brute who already had its gun pointed right at him. He and his team didn't have enough time to return fire. Time seemed to slow down as the brute roared, preparing to fire. Then, something happened that no one expected, the brute dropped its gun and its roar came to an unexpected, abrupt stop. Havoc stared at its eyes; they were wide open in shock as the brute fell to the ground, dead. Standing behind the brute was a 7 foot tall figure wearing green robotic-looking armour, with a large, golden, reflective visor and a knife, stained with purple blood in his hand. _A Spartan? What the fuck is one them doing here? _Havoc thought to himself. 'Need a hand soldier', the Spartan said in a low, gravelly voice as he extended his arm out. Havoc grabbed the super soldier's arm and pulled himself up. 'Thanks Spartan, what the hell are you doing here?' Havoc asked. 'That's classified, all you need to know, is I'm here to assist you now', he replied.

Triage and the rookie stared at the monolithic trooper as he walked past_. '_What's he doing here?' Triage asked Havoc. Havoc stopped next to him and shrugged. Captain Travis' voice came over the radio, '_1__st__ platoon, 2__nd__ platoon has started their timer. Get your asses back here or we're leaving without you'. _Fighting could still be heard in the background. 'Trooper, start the timer. All units, on me, we're getting the fuck out of here', Steele said as the marines followed him to the exit door. The Lieutenant didn't seem all that surprised about the Spartan, but then again he never showed much emotion.

* * *

0716 July 28th 2562

Covenant loyalist CCS-Class cruiser 'Unblinded Truth' (unknown) boarded by human forces

Location: Sahara system, close to Sahara 2

Current Objective: secure a beachhead, then plant explosives at either the Cruiser's reactor room or bridge.

Havoc and his squad were the first to enter the bottom floor of the hanger. ODST third and fifth squads were already aboard the pelicans, as well as 3rd platoon, well what was left of it. His squad and the Spartan took positions around the closer pelican and returned fire at the covenant forces that had been pursuing them. The surviving marines of 1st platoon as well as Steele climbed onboard. As the Lieutenant passed Havoc, he tapped his shoulder, indicating everyone was onboard. 'Steele took a seat near the Captain and asked, 'How are things going elsewhere?' to which the Travis replied, 'One corvette down, the other should be gone soon. The boys in the other hanger are ready to exit as soon as we are'. One by one 2nd squad climbed aboard, still returning fire. Finally the Spartan got on, he had to bend is neck slightly as he was too tall for the cargo compartment of the pelican. Captain Travis, as well as the rest of the marines and ODSTs that hadn't planted the bomb had confused looks on their faces; they weren't expecting to see a Spartan climb on board. '_Is everyone onboard_', asked the pelican's pilot. 'Affirmative, get us the fuck out of here', Steele replied. The two pelicans lifted into the air and exited the doomed cruiser.

'Where the fuck did you come from?' Travis asked the Spartan. The Spartan stared at him with the emotionless gaze of his helmet. 'Classified, ONI section three. My objective is on a need-to-know basis', he replied. 'Well I need to know, what the FUCK were you doing on my target ship?' Travis asked again, obviously getting frustrated. 'Ask me as many times as you want Captain, you won't get answer', he replied again. Steele looked out the rear window of the pelican again; he wanted to make sure there were three pelicans following his one. To his relief, he saw five longswords take up escort positions around three other pelicans. Travis was about to give the Spartan an aggressive lecture on the chain of command, but was interrupted by the marine next to him. 'Sir, all UNSC forces are vacant of the cruisers' blast radius'. 'Good, be ready for some fireworks ladies and gentlemen', Travis said as he pulled out his own data pad. 'Detonating in 3, 2, 1.' The marines and ODSTs all stared at the fading cruiser through the rear window, anticipating a large explosion, none came. Travis pressed the button on his data pad again, then again, then again and again until a large explosion in the distance startled the troopers. They looked out to see two large explosions form on the cruiser. One right in the middle of the ship and another near the engines. Secondary explosions formed all over the cruiser until it was engulfed by the white fireball that ensued, leaving nothing but wreckage. The marines cheered and yelled in excitement, the mission was a success.

A voice came over the radio, '_Sir, bomb has been planted, 6__th__ and 8__th__ platoon are ready for evac, 11__th__ and 13__th__ squad are getting on now.' _'Good job troopers, get the fuck out of there now', Travis replied. The Spartan looked at the corvette, the marines' last target, in the distance. He could see the two pelicans exiting the shield door of the hanger, something even an ODST sniper wouldn't be able to make out at this distance. Seconds rolled past while everyone on board the pelican were still waiting to watch the last covenant ship go up in flames. The voice came over the radio again, '_detonating in 3, 2, 1 *static*',_ everyone watched as the corvette succumbed to a similar fate as the cruiser. The Spartan lost sight of the pelicans. '6th platoon, are you there, Lieutenant Nguyen do you copy?' Travis called on the radio. '_*static...crackle* till here sir, explosion must have interrupted the radio waves', _Nguyenreplied, cheering could be heard in the background.

Ensign Taylor's voice could then be heard on the radio. She said, '_All Memphis Belle units, retreat, I repeat, retreat back to either the UNSC Memphis Belle, Sydney or Lancer. There are elevated levels of radiation. Retreat at once_.'

* * *

Author's note: Thank you to anyone reading. This chapter had a lot more action in it than the others. I know it seems to drag on at some parts but I had to do it and I didn't want it to seem as if I was rushing things. Please review; I'd like some feedback and opinions on the fanfic. topgun308, thanks for reviewing. I've been reading your halo/ Pokémon fanfic as well and I'm really enjoying it. Chapter 4 should be out in about 2 to 4 days, depends if I'm busy.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own Halo or Pokémon. I own all OCs in this story

Thank you to all who read and review.

* * *

Chapter 4

0523 hours July 28th 2562

UNSC Halcyon-Class Cruiser 'Memphis Belle' (Cpt J. Ballentine) engaging.

Location: Sahara system, close to Sahara 2

Current Objective: engage and destroy all enemy craft and boarding crew

Ballentine watched, congratulating himself as the covenant cruiser ahead of him burst into flames and became nothing but drifting debris. 'Charge up three more MAC rounds re-key all archer missile pods. Santiago, how are my nukes?' Ballentine asked. 'We've got two in the tubes and, five stored away. Ballentine stumbled as his cruiser took another hit. 'Sir, we still have a corvette at 301 degrees. Those ships at our starboard are still kicking as well', Bridges called from the helm. 'Let's make short work of that corvette. Tac officers, focus all heavy cannon fire on that ship, tell the Sydney to the same Taylor', he ordered. 'Helmsmen, bring sublights to full burn, see if we can dodge a few of those torpedoes. Bring us level with the galactic medium, and continue current horizontal heading', 'Aye sir', Bridges replied as the Belle slowly began moving, the Sydney following behind.

Ballentine typed some commands into the main screen console. The screen changed to show images from port, aft camera 7. Ballentine wanted to see how the rest of the fleet was going, there wasn't much intra fleet communication going on. The most noticeable thing that came to view on the screen was the amount of wreckage, heavy fighting had taken place. He sighed with relief to see most of the fleet still operational, the UNSC look as if it was going to prevail. He noticed that the Genocide, as well as many of the big ships that escorted it had moved ahead of the Memphis Belle and were engaging the dense core of covenant ships ahead, at the centre of that was the super carrier. 'Prime one Shiva missile now, inform me when the shields of that corvette are down', he said. 'You're going to launch a nuke at one corvette Captain? Isn't that overkill?' Layton asked. 'That's how I role Ensign, what's their shield status?' he asked back. 'Minimal, give the cannons heavy cannons 15 seconds sir', Layton said. 'Electra, get a firing solution, are there any UNSC assets within the effective radius?' Ballentine asked. 'No sir, firing solution ready', she replied.

Ballentine watched as the shields on the corvette flared and disappeared from the constant bombardment of the Belle and Sydney's heavy duty cannons. 'Fire the missile, alert nearby UNSC craft and polarise the canopy, I don't want the crew going blind', Ballentine ordered. A thin, darkened layer washed over the windows of the bridge, making them harder to see out of yet protecting the crew from harmful amounts of light. Ballentine watched as the nuclear missile tracked its way to the relatively small covenant ship leaving a trail of exhaust smoke behind. 'Enjoy hell you bastards', Ballentine whispered. It collided with the smooth, purple hull of the corvette and immediately exploded, engulfing the ship in a miniature sun. The radius of the explosion was easily two times the length of the ship, instantly vaporizing it and its seraph escort from the high devastation yield. Eventually the explosion died down leaving nothing but... Well nothing, the ship had vanished. The screens unpolarised and a small cheer could be heard throughout the bridge. Ballentine could still hear the fighting on his ship, the battle between Bailey's troopers and the boarding parties had gotten closer, much closer.

'Helmsmen, all ahead stop, fire retros, bring us back 15.2 kilometres. Smith, status on our shields now', Ballentine said. '34 percent sir. Now that the sublights are off, they should recharge quicker', the engineer officer replied. 'Sir, what are we doing?' Electra asked. 'We'll hold position, give the lancer and Walker's fighter some support until those ships Travis' men are on are gone and those boys are back onboard', the Captain replied, 'Keep the MAC online, archer pods armed and cannons loaded, keep the centurions spinning and firing, what's going on out there?' 'Well, all boarding craft are either attached or destroyed, Walker is engaging the seraphs and banshees, the plasma turrets on the ships are giving his fighters a hard time though'.

'Check the inventory, how many archer missiles do we have, then patch me through to Travis', he ordered. 'Aye sir... we have, wow, I didn't even know a cruiser could carry this many missiles', Electra replied. 'I take it we have a lot then', 'nearly ten thousand, sir. Patching you through to Captain Travis now.' '_*static...* what is it sir'_, Travis said as his voice came over the radio. 'Captain, report', '_8__th__ squad and 5__th__ platoon are about to evac from the first corvette, should be gone in a matter minutes. 11__th__ squad and 6__th__ platoon are having a bit of trouble on the other corvette. As for here, 2__nd__ squad and 1__st__ platoon are heading for the bridge now sir. 1__st__ squad and 2__nd__ platoon are en route to the reactor room, we're sending this ship out with a *crackle...static*', _Travis's voice cut out. 'Captian, Travis respond now', Ballentine said anxiously. He sighed with relief when heard the Travis' voice again, '_We've been engaged sir, we'll hold the beachhead while the bombs are planted.' _'See to it that you do, Ballentine out', he replied.

* * *

0652 hours July 28th 2562

UNSC Longsword-class interceptor 'Hawx lead' (Cpt M. 'Valkyrie' Walker) engaging.

Location: Sahara system, close to Sahara 2

Current Objective: engage all enemy fighter and boarding craft and escort friendly transports

'Give me a fuel and munitions reading', Valkyrie said to Brians. '_Vulcans are down to 13%, PSMs out, ASGM-10s out, Moray mines out, 4 Scorpion missiles, TVGMs out. Deuterium holding at 80%', _Brians replied. Valkyrie wasn't surprised at how much ordinance and fuel he had left, as a veteran pilot he could easily keep track of his munitions, plus he had been fighting for two hours. 'Alright, Hawx flight, form on me. We're doing one more run against the Seraphs around the cruiser. Watch for crossfire from the ship's point defence turrets. If your being tailed, head for the Lancer', Valkyrie said as four longwords formed upon him. '_Sir, what do we do when we're completely out?' _Crisis asked. 'We'll scramble 3rd squadron while we stock up, by the time squadron 2 needs to resupply, we'll have launched again', Valkyrie replied, '_or the fight will be over', _one of the other pilots said quietly on the radio. He and his wingman headed straight for the enemy cruiser.

The seraphs fighters swarming around the cruiser all turned in unison, heading straight for the oncoming longsword fighters. 'Hawx flight, break off and engage', Valkyrie ordered. The five longswords dispersed and began firing at the seraphs, who returned fire. Valkyrie managed to catch one that had started engaging one of his wingman. The interceptor shuddered as the vulcan cannons span up and streamed bullets onto the seraphs shield. Once they vanished, the rounds penetrated the fuselage and ripped through all the electronics and the pilot within. Brians checked the aft camera. '_Two on our tail', _he said. 'Get a firing solution for two scorpions, ill handle the rest. '_On it now', _Brians replied, '_firing solutions ready.'_ 'Fire', Valkyrie ordered. Immediately, two missiles dropped out of the ventral side of the interceptor. The missiles' propulsion engaged and the weapons shot forward, initially. They started changing course as they turned around and headed straight for the outer sides of the pursuing seraphs. As they collided, the fighters' shields shimmered and disappeared. Valkyrie immediately cut power to the engines and ignited the top, forward high performance thrusters of the longsword. The interceptor flipped 180 degrees vertically and stabilized using the bottom, forward manoeuvring thrusters. Valkyrie was now facing the oncoming seraphs, though his fighter was flying backwards as his initial forward momentum hadn't been cancelled out. He aligned the left fighter with his reticule and fired the vulcans again. The fighter broke apart from the bombardment of bullets. There was no time to align the other; it would pass his fighter before he even had the chance to fire at it. He launched another of his missiles and watched as it collided with the seraph ahead.

Valkyrie reignited the main thrusters as his fighter slowed down, stopped and began moving forward again, back to the major dogfight ahead. He could see his wingmen struggling to evade both the seraphs' plasma bolts and the streams of plasma bolts illuminating from the covenant cruisers point defence, pulse laser turrets. Valkyrie decided to take this small opportunity to warn Electra of his squadron's imminent stock up (as the rest of the bridge crew were probably busy), 'Ma'am, squadron 1 is low on supplies, we'll need to stock up soon', '_affirmative Captain, squadron 3 is leaving the Belle now, I'll inform the hanger crews to be ready for your arrival', _she replied. 'Thankyou ma'am, can you see if the Belle can do something about these pulse laser turrets, their chewing my boys up and the lancer is busy with one of the corvettes', Valkyrie said, hoping for some assistance. '_I'll inform Captain Ballentine', _she said. 'Brians, get a firing solution on the seraph chasing Hawx 4 with our last scorpion', he ordered. '_Solution is ready, why that one sir?' _the Master Sergeant asked. 'You'll see, don't fire 'till I say', Valkyrie said, a slight smile forming on his face. Brians then noticed small flashes forming over the Belle in the distance, but he lost view of it before he could see what was happening.

'Hawx 4, I need you to fly parallel and with the cruiser, leave a 25 metre gap. On my say', Valkyrie said. '_I'm being followed sir, it's going to be hard to execute, plus those pulse laser's we'll get me', _the female pilot responded. 'Trust me Sergeant', he replied. Valkyrie re-entered the vicinity of the massive dog fight and immediately was followed by two more seraphs. He waited 3 heartbeats, 'alright Hawx 4, execute now.' He watched as Chief Master Sergeant Green's longsword manoeuvred next to the covenant cruiser and flew parallel with its port side, the seraph still behind her. She expected to be vaporised by the turrets scattered over its hull, yet to her surprise they were engaging something else, an oncoming salvo of Archer missiles from the Belle (the flashes that Brians saw before). This distraction gave Hawx flight the cutting edge to manoeuvre freely.

Valkyrie was flying perpendicular to Hawx 4, heading straight for the cruiser. He was on a near collision course with the other longsword. As he closed in, Brians started getting nervous, waiting for the order to fire the missile. When Valkyrie was about 50m from Green's fighter he ordered Brians to fire. The missile impacted with Seraph trailing Hawx 4, causing its shields to vanish. For the last 25 metres, Valkyrie tore it apart with his cannons and flew straight into the small cloud of residue plasma in vacuum that remain. He couldn't see past it, perfect. Just as he entered the cloud he ignited all top mounted thrusters. He and Brians experienced a violent jolt as the fighter was forced down. As they came out the other side, Brians nearly wet himself from the near collision they had with the cruiser's hull. The top part of the interceptor's tail lightly grazed the shield of the behemoth. The two Seraphs following him weren't as lucky. They were so focused on shooting down the UNSC fighter that when they exited the small, nebula- like cloud left from their wingman, they realised they didn't have enough time to pull up or down. At top speed, both Seraphs flew straight into the cruisers shields and blew up.

'_Nice one captain',_ Brians congratulated him, '_but we're out of missiles now'. _'Then let's get back to the Belle. Hawx flight, Stryker flight, Dagger flight and DF1, break off and head for the Belle, we're restocking', Valkyrie ordered as the flight of longswords, shortswords, sabres and drones composing squadron 1 returned to their ship.

* * *

0710 hours July 28th 2562

UNSC Halcyon-Class Cruiser 'Memphis Belle' (Cpt J. Ballentine) engaging.

Location: Sahara system, close to Sahara 2

Current Objective: engage and destroy all enemy craft and boarding crew

'Keep up the fire, I don't want enemies passing checkpoint bravo.' Gallagher yelled to his men. They had lost the mess hall and the armoury and were confined to the two parallel corridors. Enemies continued to flood the end of the corridor, yet were instantly mowed down by the wall of bullets from the mounted machine guns and army troopers left in the corridor. Gallagher had them bottle necked. He knew the enemies were running thin and getting desperate, there tactics had gotten more basic and vicious as opposed to tactical and coordinated, plus he hadn't heard any boarding craft attach themselves in a while. Gallagher exhaled, then came out from behind his barricade and fired his MA5B. He and the mounted machine gunner adjacent to him fired at a brute. They watched as its armoured failed and became peppered with bullets all over its body. With what was left of his clip, Gallagher engaged a grunt which went down quickly.

Even through the chaos and noise of plasma and bullets, Gallagher could still hear Ballentine giving orders as well as a constant stream of 'aye sir' in reply. '_All units, keep up the pressure, we have them on the run', _Bailey said over the radio. He looked through the eye-level hole in the barricade to see the enemies start thinning out. Something else then caught his attention. There was a shimmer at the end of the corridor. It was like an oscillation on the floor of the corridor. It moved close to his barricade and he lost his sight of it. He looked back up to see the enemies almost wiped out. 'Troopers move up, check your corners and kill anything that isn't human', he ordered. His troops moved out of their cover and dismounted the machine guns as they started moving up. Gallagher grabbed the arm of a nearby trooper, 'Not you Wilson, I'm going to need your help.' 'The private looked at him confused, 'yes sir?' he said puzzled. Gallagher looked at the floor in front of his former barricade, nothing. He even fired a trio of rounds to make sure. 'What are you do...?' Wilson asked. 'Shhhh', the Lieutenant interrupted.

He saw it again, this time at the corner of his eye, heading for the bridge. 'Follow me and shoot when I say', he said to the private, who nodded yet was still confused. Gallagher followed the oscillation, just as it was about to enter the bridge, he charged at it, full force. Wilson watched as the Lieutenant ran at... nothing. W_hat the fuck was he doing _he thought. Then suddenly, Gallagher collided with something hidden. He and it fell to the ground. Gallagher was surprised; it's hard to have good depth perception with something that's invisible. He hit it before he was ready and tumbled with it to the ground. As he lay on the ground, the oscillation laying next to him, he pulled out his M6 sidearm, he had dropped his assault rifle when he was charging. He lined the gun up with the invisible entity next to him and began firing, 'PRIVATE, FIRE', he yelled. Wilson immediately lined his gun up with creature whose shape had started to become visible when the Lieutenant began firing his pistol at it. Just as he was about to pull the trigger, Gallagher yelled, 'Cease fire!' What lay there surprised both of them, it was an elite. _What the fuck _they both thought.

'Private, keep your gun on it', Gallagher ordered as he got up, collected his rifle and aimed it at the now fully visible elite that lay on the ground. 'What the fuck are you doing here?' he asked it. It just lay there and stared at him. 'My intensions are not your concern, human', it replied with its deep Sangheili voice. 'You infiltrated my company's area and for all I know, were about to assassinate my Captain. I'm pretty sure this is my concern. Now talk split lip or we'll fill you with lead', Gallagher stated, trying to sound intimidating. The elite got up and slowly walked into the bridge, 'I'm unarmed, I need to talk to your Captain.' Gallagher and the private followed him, guns at the ready.

* * *

0712 hours July 28th 2562

UNSC Halcyon-Class Cruiser 'Memphis Belle' (Cpt J. Ballentine) engaging.

Location: Sahara system, close to Sahara 2

Current Objective: engage and destroy all enemy craft and boarding crew

'Sir, squadron 2 in en route for resupply', Electra informed Ballentine. 'Good, have the hanger crew's ready', he replied. 'Sir, incoming message from the Lancer,' Taylor said. 'Relay it to the screen'. The screen in front of him changed from fleet deployment to an image of a man, not much older than Ballentine. He was predominantly Caucasian put had noticeable Asian traits. 'Frankie, good to see you again', Ballentine said, realising he shouldn't take such a casual tone in front of his bride crew, or during a heavy fleet on fleet engagement. 'Now's not the time for greetings, Captain. My shields are failing from the bombardment of the corvettes, can you assist?' Commander Lee replied. 'Fall back to the Belle, we'll cover you', Ballentine ordered as the transmissions ended. 'Helmsmen, take us on heading zero nine four at medium burn', he ordered. 'Aye sir', Ensign Jackson (the new guy) said. The Belle started moving and turning starboard.

'What the fuck?' 2nd Lieutenant Bothans whispered to herself as she stared at her console. 'Sir, I'm picking up ...odd radiation levels', she said to the Captain. 'So? It's probably just a plasma torpedo moving past one of the sensors, or residue radiation from the fusion reactors', he replied. 'No sir, the consistency and type of radiations I'm picking up don't match any standard radiation scenarios', she replied. A puzzled look formed on Ballentine's face. 'Source?' he asked, 'Unknown', she promptly replied. Smith checked his console to make sure it wasn't just a glitch at her end. 'I can confirm sir', he said.

'Where is it coming from?' Ballentine whispered. Electra then spoke in a condescending tone, 'sir, if you had of listen to me before, you would know that this is from the supernova at the Caspian system.' 'Are you sure?' he asked. 'Yes, I would have told you but you interrupted me before I could...', 'How long till the radiation is lethal', Ballentine interrupted. Electra rolled her holographic eyes, 'For the crew on board, about twenty minutes. For personnel in fighters and transports, about fifteen minutes', she said. Ballentine's expression turned to shock. 'Taylor, inform all out-of-ship crew, Harris, relay this to the Sydney, Lancer and Genocide. Smith, get the translight drive going ASAP. As soon as everyone's onboard take us on an out system vector and prepare to jump', Ballentine hastily ordered. 'Warm down the MAC, unarm all shivas and archers. Cease fire on all cannons.' 'Sir, all fighters and transports confirm, they should be back onboard with 10. Captain Bailey has just reported all boarders neutralised or retreating, the ships clear of enemies' Taylor reported. Harris turned in his chair to face the Captain, 'sir, Sydney and Lancer confirm, Genocide just confirmed as well, they've sent the fleet rally...point... jump... co-ordin', Harris trailed off as he stared at something behind Ballentine. Ballentine looked at him, puzzled and turned around. Immediately, out of instinct and keeping his feet planted, he grabbed his M6 and aimed right at what was behind him with his right hand, his left still placed behind his back.

A Sangheili walked in with two army troopers walking behind, their guns pointed at the alien. 'Trooper what the fuck is that thing doing on my ship, or at this battle for that matter?' Ballentine asked. 'I have no idea sir. He wanted to talk to you', Gallagher replied. Ballentine lowered his weapon, the troopers, however, did not. 'Captain, my name is Tuka' Ingoremee. I must speak with you on urgent matters', the elite said. 'Not now, I'm busy', Ballentine replied turning back around. 'How's the drive going?' he asked, '29% percent, should be ready in 13 minutes sir', Smith replied. 'All weapons are cold sir', Santiago said, he and the other tactical officers had nothing to do. Ballentine watched on stern camera 6 as both UNSC and Covenant ships began jumping into slipspace. The Genocide and the cluster of escort ships around it all jumped into the one large slipstream horizon and vanished. As this happened, the heavily damaged covenant super carrier too, jumped into slipspace, leaving the rest of the ships around it to collect the fighters and boarding craft.

Precious minutes passed by until Taylor finally spoke up, 'Sir, all fighters and transports aboard'. 'Helmsmen, take us out', Ballentine said. Immediately after he said that, Smith spoke, 'Drive is ready for jump, co-ordinance are in, the Sydney and Lancer are on the same out bound vector as us, looks like their riding with us sir.' The Belle raced through space, passing the wreckage of the destroyed Unblinded truth. The Memphis Belle, as well as the Sydney and Lancer all entered the slipspace horizon ahead of them, away from the accumulating lethal radiation.

The Belle vigorously shuddered as it entered slipspace. Something was wrong; a jump had never been that bumpy. Ballentine looked at the slipspace passage ahead of him. Instead of the usual purple aura that slipspace illuminated, everything was white. There was the occasional blue streak of something that past the Belle, yet everything seemed different. 'Electra, what's going on?' he asked. 'I don't know sir. We have a stable jump though'. 'How long till destination, Bridges?' 'Two days sir', he replied. 'Alright, Electra, begin accounting for crew and cross check with intra ship heat signatures, I don't want any stowaways', he ordered. 'Aye sir', she replied as she disappeared again. 'All bridge officers are dismissed except for you, you and you', Ballentine said, pointing at Taylor, Bridges and Smith, the others got up and left. 'Head for the freezer, get some sleep. Smith, I want constant watch on the slipspace drive, I don't know what's happening so be vigilant. Taylor, inform non-essential crew to go to the cyro bays. However, I want my navy crew on damage control. Bridges, begin engine shut off sequence of the sublights and manoeuvring thrusters', Ballentine said.

He exhaled heavily with relief, the battle was over. Electra appeared again, 'sir I have a plus one when contrasting heat signatures with accounted crew. That's including the elite by the way.' 'Alright, get Bailey's troopers to search every nook and...' Ballentine said. Electra then interrupted, 'but, I know who the plus one is.' Video showed up on the main display. I came from main hanger level 2, camera 13. 'Belay the last', he said as he studied the real time video ahead of him. The video showed 1st platoon, 2nd squad and Captain Travis exiting the rear of a pelican. Travis stopped behind the pelican and looked as if he was talking to someone still inside it, a pilot perhaps. The background noise from the hanger made it impossible for him to hear what was going on. Eventually, the person who he had been talking to got out. The person was way too tall to be a pilot. _A Spartan, where the fuck are these people coming from? _he thought. Then he remembered the elite wanted to talk with him. He walked to where the elite and the troopers (who had finally decided to lower their weapons) were. 'Electra, raise the table and tell Captain Travis, Walker, Bailey and the Spartan to report to the bridge immediately for debrief, troopers your dismissed', Ballentine ordered as he stared at Tuka'. 'Aye sir', Electra replied as the table once again elevated and the troopers saluted and walked out.

* * *

Author's note: I made a mistake in CH2, Baileys troops are in companies (80- 225 soldiers) not divisions (10,000- 15,000 soldiers). Also, if you are having trouble understanding the timeline of the story, my apologies. Just check the time at the top of each segment. I've decided to try and keep it linear (but some segments overlap). Thank you for reading and reviewing (please, please, please review). The Pokémon will show up if not next chapter then definitely chapter 6. I didn't have much time to proofread it so sorry for any mistakes.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own Halo or Pokémon. I own all OCs in this story

Thank you to all who read and review.

* * *

Chapter 5

0734 hours July 28th 2562

UNSC Halcyon-Class Cruiser 'Memphis Belle' (Cpt J. Ballentine) en route to rally point.

Location: Unknown slipspace

Current Objective: jump to Genocide battle group rally point due to elevated levels of radiation

'Tucker, there you are', the Spartan said as he and the three commanding Crew walked into the bridge. The officers saluted their Naval Captain. 'At ease, take a seat soldiers', Ballentine said. All three and the Spartan sat down. Walker, Bailey and Travis stared at the elite, puzzled. _First a Spartan and now an elite, what next a forerunner? _Walker thought to himself. Travis stared at the elite with a cold look, discretely and gently clutching his pistol. He had had many bad experiences with elites, too many to count. 'First off, well done soldiers, you all did an outstanding job', Ballentine finally spoke. 'Now that that's out of the way, who are you and what the fuck are you two doing on my ship?'

'Sir, 2nd Lieutenant Spartan B267 of the UNSC Navy. I think we'd better talk in private sir', the Spartan said, looking at the three commanding officers. 'Lieutenant, these are my commanding officers, they are going to hear what you have to say', Ballentine replied. 'Well sir, Tucker and I...' The Spartan said gesturing to the silent elite. 'Hang on, you know this alien? I thought his name was Tuka'', Ballentine interrupted, mispronouncing the Sangheili's name. 'I call him tucker, I can't pronounce his real name', the Spartan replied. Tucker rolled his eyes and sighed slightly. 'Stop stalling Spartan, where did you come from', Travis said angrily, he never really liked the super soldiers, they all seemed a bit insubordinate and narcissistic. The Spartan gave him a cold look. 'Well sir, I am sorry but details on Tucker and I are classified by ONI section 3.' 'Elites are working in ONI?' Walker asked. 'No sir, they are liaisons. That's all I can reveal to you. However Tucker and I won't be expecting new orders for another...' 'Wait, let's take a step back. Why is ONI working with elites?' Ballentine asked in a calm tone, detecting the building hostilities on the bridge. 'As I said, that's classified sir, I can't tell you', the Spartan said.

'Alright, Tucker what is this 'urgent matter' you had to discuss with me?' Ballentine asked. Tucker began speaking in his deep Sangheili voice, 'Actually, I was hoping to talk to you Admiral, however you were the highest ranking human I could get to.' 'Well, you can talk to the Admiral when we exit'. Ballentine replied. Tucker nodded. 'Are you going to tell me or...?' Ballentine asked. The Sangheili shook his head. 'Alright. Travis, debrief the marines and head for the cryo bay, or you can help my boys with damage control, your choice'. Ballentine ordered. 'Aye sir', Travis stood up, saluted Ballentine and walked out with a cold stare at the elite and the Spartan. 'Walker, debrief the pilots and begin refuelling and rearming your birds, I want all fighters operational when we exit'. 'Aye sir', he replied as he to, saluted the naval captain and walked out. 'Bailey, your dismissed as well, warm down your troopers and keep an eye out for stowaways near the cryo bays, the freezer hides their heat sigs.' Bailey followed the actions of the other officers as she left.

'Sir, permission to stay onboard your vessel until ONI gives us new orders', The Spartan said. 'Permission granted, feel free to fill me in about how you got here and your orders whenever you want', Ballentine futilely replied. Tucker looked at the Spartan, 'we will be on your ship for a while, Captain'. 'What do you mean a while, when are you expecting your orders?' Ballentine asked, a puzzled look dominating his face. 'In about 6 months, ONI wasn't expecting the Genocide battle group to head back to UNSC space for at least a year. At the sudden change of deployment, ONI had no additional orders for us', the Spartan replied.

'This is starting to bug me. I don't give a fuck if you're spooks. If you're staying onboard the Belle for half a year then tell me your orders and how you got on my ship', Ballentine said, raising his voice in anger. He hated ONI, all the secrecy and exclusivity made him feel uneasy and insignificant in the navy. The Spartan spoke up again, also starting to get angry, 'sir, I cannot reveal anything about our orders or how we got here.' 'Then what's with those?' Ballentine asked gesturing to the black, winged shape insignia on the elite and super soldier's left chest plate. The Spartan looked to the elite, who merely nodded. 'Well sir, Tucker and I are a part of a branch of ONI section 3 called black wing. I've told you more then I should've. If you pass on any classified information I have told you, it will be seen as an act of treason and you will be court marshalled according ONI section 3 protocol A dash one, one, two, fi...' 'Don't worry lieutenant, what little information you have given me is safe', Ballentine snapped.

As he said that, he realised his remaining bridge crew, as well as his AI had been eavesdropping the entire time. 'Electra', Ballentine yelled. 'Don't worry sir, protocol won't allow me to reveal any information to anyone', she said as her image appeared at the table's holotank. That goes the same for you three as well, Ballentine yelled to his bridge crew. 'Aye sir', his loyal bridge crew replied. 'So this is your AI', the Spartan said. Ballentine nodded. 'Electra, run ship- specification list', the Spartan ordered. The AI turned to him and the elite and the back at Ballentine, 'go on', he said. 'Aye sir', she replied. Her figure vanished and a list of the items illuminated from the hologram projectors on the table. It read:

**UNSC - Memphis Belle - medium cruiser**

**Hull classification: CC – 794**

**Model: Halcyon-class Mk 7 (exploratory-class hull size), upgraded for full efficiency and extended tour of duty, integrated Sangheili Technology.**

**Specifications: Extended hull (originally 2.7km now 3.1km) for additional garrison forces and facilities, tri-fusion (originally bi-fusion) engine allowing 300% power output with laser cooling system, Titanium-A hull lined with honeycombed cross-bracing for extra protection, Sangheili standard energy-electromagnetic shield generator, 208 (originally 156) manoeuvring thrusters for effective manoeuvrability, 104 (originally 78) emergency thrusters for higher survival probability in combat, 22 (originally 16) fighter/ bomber/ transport general hanger bays (11 port, 11 starboard), 2 (originally 0) pod/ firebase deployment hanger bays (1 port aft, 1 starboard aft), 1 colossal-class 3 level hanger (lower bow), 2 (originally 1) standard communicational relays (emitting and receiving abilities), 1 Mk 2 communicational relay, 4 (originally 2) cryo bays, 2 large sublight engines, 4 medium sublight engines, 8 small sublight engines, 6 (originally 4) retro sublight engines for increased stopping and stabilising power, 16 (originally 12) lifepod bays (4 lifepods per bay) for extra crew, 120 (originally 98) ODST SOEIV launchers, shaw-fugikawa slipspace drive with integrated Sangheili technology for more accurate and faster slipspace jumps.**

**Armaments: 1 standard ship-board MAC Cannon (three shot capacitor), 26 (originally 22) archer missile pods (5 launch tubes per pod) for additional fire power, 20 (originally 10) Howitzer-class 205mm heavy duty cannons for extra firepower, 44 (originally 38) centurion 30mm point defence Gatling guns for extra defence, 5 (originally 3) tube ready Shiva thermonuclear missiles for extra devastation yield. **

**Personnel: 750 naval crewmen (Memphis Belle hands, Cpt. James A. Ballentine), 3,000 marines (150****th**** brigade, Cpt. Chuck A. Travis), 450 ODST advanced marines (234****th**** 'Ranger' battalion), 1 group (3 squadrons) air force fighter and bomber craft (Memphis Belle group, Cpt. Maxwell L. Walker), 5,000 army personnel (division 6 (1/2) of 350****th**** infantry corps, Cpt. Jennifer L. Bailey).**

The Spartan let out a slight, low whistle, 'that's quite a ship you've got, Captain', he said, impressed. It was very rare for any naval ship to hold an army division and anything above 1 squadron of Air Force fighters. However, since the 6th exploratory fleet's objective was seeking out more planets for human colonisation, the army was present on all capital-class ships (anything bigger than a destroyer) for additional manpower and security on the planet as any ship-based marine brigade wouldn't be able to handle such a monolithic task. 'Alright, I recommend that you two head for the cryo bays as well. We'll be stuck in slipspace for a bit'. The Spartan saluted and walked out of the bridge. Tucker nodded and followed. 'Sir', Bridges called from the helm. Ballentine walked back to the main display to see the odd looking slipspace ahead of them start turning from white back to its normal purple colour. 'Well, at least that's back to normal. You three are clear to head for the cryo bays. Electra, go to surveillance mode, any anomalies wake me up immediately', Ballentine said as he and the rest of the bridge crew began exiting. Just before her hollow figure was about to disappear, Ballentine discretely popped back into the bridge, 'and keep an eye out on that Spartan and elite', he quietly said as he left again. 'Aye sir', she replied as she took one last look around the empty bridge before disappearing.

* * *

1245 hours July 30th 2562

UNSC Halcyon-Class Cruiser 'Memphis Belle' (Cpt J. Ballentine) en route to rally point.

Location: Unknown slipspace

Current Objective: jump to Genocide battle group rally point due to elevated levels of radiation

'All hands, brace for exit', Taylor called over the radio. Every person onboard the Memphis Belle had been woken up from cryo sleep. Ballentine looked around, his bridge crew looked refreshed and ready when compared to their fatigued expressions when they entered slipspace before. 'Exiting, now sir', Ensign Jackson said from the helm, for his first major mission, Ballentine thought the Ensign had done an incredible job. The bridge's canopy ahead changed from a purple aura to a predominately white light ahead. The Belle violently shook as it exited. _Odd, though expected_ Ballentine thought. Everyone was expecting to see the space ahead of them filled with UNSC ships taking formation and being repaired. Yet when they exited, they saw only one way in the distance. 'Electra, what the fuck is going on? Where's the Genocide?' he asked. 'I don't know sir, I'll scan now.'

Ballentine looked ahead to see a heavily damaged frigate in far orbit around an Earth looking planet. 'No that can't be right', Electra said. 'What is it?' Ballentine asked. 'Sir, we're over 10,000 light years away from the rally point or the closest boarder of UNSC space for that matter', she replied. 'Show me', Ballentine replied. A 'birds eye' map of the Milky Way popped up on the main display, several major UNSC colonised planets were labelled on the lower end of the map with the Belle's position highlighted at the upper end, 'we're on the other side of the galactic core from Earth', Electra added. 'Sir, I'm getting strange readings from the translight drive, I'll have to shut it down and run simulations,' Smith said. 'Do it. Electra, scan for nearby ships', the Captain said. 'Aye sir, the Sydney and Lancer are off our port and starboard respectively, the damaged frigate ahead is the Matterhorn. I'm only reading three life signs in the Bridge. No other contacts.' 'Alright, Electra inform my commanding crew of the situation, get Travis to send an SAR bird with one of Walker's escorts. Taylor, hail the Matterhorn and tell them we're on the way, Harris get me Commanders Henderson and Lee,' 'Aye sir', they replied.

'Bothans, run a scan of that planet, let me know of any activity. Tac crew, I want all weapons online just in case. Bridges, bring sublights to full burn, head for the Matterhorn', Ballentine ordered as his fellow naval commanders popped up on the main display. 'Gentlemen, we have a situation here', Ballentine said to them. 'We're aware of that sir, Columbus (Henderson's AI) says our slipspace trajectory is off due to the shock wave of the supernova', Commander Henderson said. 'I can confirm', Electra added. 'Our Shaw-Fugikawa engine is fluctuating so we've shut it down', Commander Lee said. 'Yeah, ours to', Ballentine quietly said as he grabbed his forehead in confusion and stared into blank space. 'Sir, I'm detecting a lot of activity on the planet', Bothans said. 'Elaborate', Ballentine replied. 'We'll sir, I'm detecting cities and other infrastructures on the surface, as well what appears to be a world wide web, similar to the one on Earth. There is also a few orbiting synthetic satellites, unknown origin. I'm also picking up intense storm activity in the planet's northern hemisphere', she said. 'Alright you two warm down your transight engines, warm up all weapons and stay in formation with the Belle', Ballentie replied as the Commanders saluted and disappeared from the screen.

'Electra, update my commanding crew and then try and tap into the network of the natives of that planet, find out what they are. Taylor...' Ballentine said. 'Sir, Slipspace rupture off our bow!' Smith yelled, interrupting the Captain. Ballentine turned to face the glass canopy and saw a massive blue-white orb form right next to the stranded Matterhorn. What emerged made him cringe in helplessness. The massive Covenant super carrier from Sahara, heavily damaged came out of the orb and collided head first with the Matterhorn. The Carrier took no damage as the frigate turned into a tiny explosion on its bow. 'You got to be shiting me', Bridges said. 'Stow it, Lieutenant. Shields online now, I want 3 MAC rounds, nukes ready, archers keyed and all cannons loaded, get me a firing solution and sound general quarters', Ballentine said. 'Wait, hang on sir', Electra said. The crew watched as the carrier simply ignored the trio of tiny UNSC ships and headed straight for the intense storm on the planet. 'Alright, this is becoming a ground operation now. Taylor, get me my commanding crew.' 'Aye sir', she promptly replied.

A few minutes past as the three high ranking soldiers once again returned to the bridge. 'Alright people, that carrier has gone to the surface and we're hitting the dirt', Ballentine said. 'Travis, I want you to secure a firebase landing zone, Walker, you're on escort again. Once the first firebase is deployed I'll send the Sydney to assist with a secondary landing zone', he continued. Walker replied, 'Is it rated for atmosphere?' 'Yes, and so is the Belle, unfortunately the lancer will have to stay in orbit, destroyers can't handle atmospheric combat. Lee will provide orbital ordnance and MAC.' 'What's the landing zone?' Bailey asked. The top of the table once again lit up, showing a grid-view topography of a valley. 'This valley here is our primary staging zone', Ballentine stated. The valley was immense, both sides populated with a long range of high mountains. The valley itself was big enough to conceal the Belle. 'We'll set firebases here and here', Ballentine continued. The two ends of the valley lit up. 'From what we've scanned, there are three major native cities near the valley, they may need help with the covenant.' Three other points lit up on the topographic map, one past each end of the valley and one on the other side of the western mountain range.

'Sir, I have two questions. First, who are the locals and why are we helping them? And why can't we just MAC the carrier from orbit?' Travis asked. 'The natives are unknown, make contact with them when you land. We're going to help them because one, our slipspace drive is out of action so we're stuck here and two, they probably don't stand a chance against the covenant. We can't MAC the super carrier because it's taken position in a massive electro-magnetic storm, we can't track nor target it,' Ballentine replied, giving Travis a disapproving look, his enthusiasm for a ground side battle wasn't at its peak right now. 'Bailey, you're going down with the pods and firebase, once walker and Travis have our first LZ, head down. You're all dismissed.' The officers saluted and exited.

* * *

1307 hours July 30th 2562

UNSC Halcyon-Class Cruiser 'Memphis Belle' (Cpt J. Ballentine) holding in orbit.

Location: Unknown system

Current Objective: secure an LZ for first firebase

Havoc once again felt his stomach rise as his pod detached from the Memphis Belle and accelerated towards the surface. He felt at ease because this time he was in a proper human entry vehicle (HEV) rather than a cramped, low tech ship to ship boarding pod. 'Second squad, once we hit the dirt, your first objective is to link up with me. I'll have a beacon on so you should be able to find me', he said. '_So will the Covenant', _Stomper quietly said on the radio. Havoc stared outside as his pod rapidly drew closer to a layer of clouds. I the distance he could see a larger swell of clouds, bigger then he had ever seen on any other planet. His pod entered and then quickly exited the layer of clouds. Now he could see a vast valley. There were large cities at each end and another west of the valley. '_Damn, those cities look human', _Scopes announced. They did have a remarkable resemblance to the ones back on Second Base. Havoc's pod violently shook as it entered the lower Earth-like atmosphere, the ground approached him with immense speed. Havoc felt his heart beat quickly as he started breathing heavily.

Eventually, the intense sound of his pod hitting the ground filled his ears and he jammed his eyes shut, an instinctive reaction to protect them. He slowly opened them and stared at the lush rainforest outside of his pod. The door slid off the pod as Havoc slowly emerged out. He grabbed his lower back and stretched. He heard a twig break close to him. Havoc quickly pulled his MA5C out of the pod and aimed it vaguely close to where the noise had originated, nothing. He exhaled in relief then grabbed a beacon from the pod, switched it on and attached it to his utility belt. He grabbed his combat pack and magnetised it to his back, checked his side arm and wondered in to the brush. 'This is Ranger 1-2 lead, any UNSC forces picking up?' he said. '_Campbell, this is Ranger actual, I'm picking up your beacon. Battalions scattered, hold tight 'till air support and second salvo arrive. If you have to move, proceed North into the Valley. For now, just try to rally 2__nd__ squad. Sergeant Major Buck out_,' Edward Buck, commanding officer of the Belle's ODST detachment said. Buck was well known for a 'close relationship' he had with an ONI spook.

Havoc continued through the thick brush, weaving through branches and stepping over tree roots. He turned around the corner of a large tree trunk and saw a large, humanoid like creature, standing in a small clearing, looking straight at him. It was roughly as tall as him; predominantly green yet beige at some spots. It had a reptilian face, bug-like wings and blades for forearms. 'HOLY SHI..', he yelled in shock as he raised his rifle and stumbled back. He tripped on a root behind him and fell on his combat pack. The disorientation wore off quickly as he spotted his rifle just outside of his reach. The creature walked towards him, he looked at it through his polarised visor, the creature could not see his surprised and, in a way, scared look. He grabbed his M6, raised it level with the approaching creature and was about to fire when he heard it speak. 'Scyther', it said. Havoc stared at it, pistol still at the ready. 'W...what?' he said. 'Scyther Syth Scyther', it said again.

It raised one of its blade arms at him. Havoc swallowed and tightened his grip on the pistol, ready to fire at the first sign of trouble. The creature once again spoke, only saying the same two syllables over again. It gestured its blade at him again. Havoc looked at it intrigued. He slowly let his left hand go of his sidearm, his right hand keeping the pistol on the creature. He slowly grabbed the creature's blade. Immediately it pulled him up onto his feet, Havoc nearly fell forward from the swiftness of the creature. He turned to face it. It circled around him, studying him. 'Ah... thanks? Havoc said. He walked over to his rifle and picked it up. '_Havoc, I've picked up your beacon. En route now_', Scopes said on the radio. 'Rodger, seen any others?' Havoc asked as the creature still stared at him. '_Picked up the rookie and ran into some boys from 6__th__ squad, their heading north', _Scopes replied. '_All units, all units, we have confirmed covenant forces within the valley. Keep an eye out troopers', _Buck said.

At that moment, the bushes behind the creature began rustling. Havoc ran up to it, pushed it out of the way, dropped to one knee and pointed his rifle at the bush. A tall figure emerged, almost mimicking that of a brute. 'Fucking hell Stomper, you scared the shit out of me', he said with relief. 'You know me sir, I'll make a hunter shit itself,' Stomper replied. 'The fuck is that?' he asked gesturing to the creature. 'Scyther', it said. 'No clue, a local I guess. It's a friendly though.' Stomper nodded in acknowledgement. 'Any sign of Triage?' Havoc asked. 'Nah, but he has a habit of popping up doesn't he?' Stomper replied. Havoc let out a slight smile. Nearby bushes began rustling again, 'speak of the devil', Stomper said.

Two, needle like projectiles whizzed past Havocs head as a loud roar could be heard by the bush. Havoc quickly turned to see the projectiles had lodged in a tree behind him, they were from a spiker. 'Hostiles!' he yelled as he jumped toward the green creature, two more spikers bullets just missing him. A brute emerged from the bush and began firing at Stomper, who took cover behind a nearby tree. Havoc hid behind another, next to Stomper's. The Brute turned and started firing at the green creature. Just before the projectiles hit it, Havoc grabbed its arm and pulled it behind the tree with him. He looked over at Stomper, who was looking back at him. 'I'll suppress, you execute!' he yelled over the sound of the Brute and spiker. 'Acknowledged', the tall ODST replied.

Havoc exhaled then turned out of cover, spraying bullets at the Jiralhanae. It began firing at him, though missing as Havoc continually side stepped. Stomper ran out of cover, charging straight at the Brute. He tackled it to the ground, a rare feat for a human, before it could shift fire or react at all. Stomper pulled his combat knife out and raised it into the air. 'Take this you dumb ape', he said as he plunged the knife straight into the brutes neck. Purple blood spewed out as the brute let out one final, blood gurgled roar then died. He placed his knife back then picked up his shotgun as Havoc reloaded. 'That was fun, heard anything from Scopes or the rookie?' Stomper asked. 'Yeah, their en route now, let's try and find a less conspicuous rally point', Havoc replied. Stomper nodded and the ODSTs proceeded into the brush again. The creature looked at the dead alien, then at the heavy brush around it. It stared for a few moments at the ODSTs as they began stepping over tree roots and began following them.

As they walked through the brush, Havoc turned and saw the creature tailing them. 'Looks like we've got a fan', he said as he turned back. 'Don't care, as long as it doesn't get in our way ', Stomper replied. 'Triage, this Campbell do you copy', Havoc replied. He heard nothing back except static. 'Triage, are you there? Respond', He continued. _Shit, _Havoc thought. The creature eventually decided to catch up with them and began walking beside Havoc. 'Scyther', it said, looking at him. 'Should we give it a name?' Stomper asked. 'We? He's following me corporal', Havoc replied. 'Fine, what are YOU going to call YOUR... thing', Stomper asked. 'Scyther, Scyther', it said. 'I don't know, Bob. There', he replied. 'Scyther, Scyther', it continued changing its tone. 'I don't think it likes that name', Stomper said. 'I don't give a fuck. Scopes what's your position?' Havoc said first to Stomper and then on the radio. '_Ah, on our way sir, your beacon is moving away from us', _Scopes replied. 'We were engaged, heading for a better rally point now', Havoc replied. '_Copy, we're about 15 minutes behind you, heard anything from Triage?' _Scopes asked. 'I was hoping you had', Havoc replied. '_Negative, I'm sure he'll show up though. Scopes out', _the sniper replied.

* * *

Author's note: Thankyou to Major Simi for reviewing, I'll try and keep the fighting scenes interesting. The pokemon (well one anyway) finally show up. If your wondering about how Tucker got onboard the Belle or how the Spartan got on the Covenant Cruiser, the answer is protected by ONI Section 3 protocol A-11257, so if I tell you anything ONI will have me court marshalled. Seriously though you probably won't find out. Anyway, next chapter should be out within a week. Just an FYI, I don't know that much about pokemon (though I'm still a fan) so if there are any mistakes, just let me know. BTW, if there is a specific pokemon you want put into the fanfic, put it in a review or message me and I'll try to fit it in, I just added Scyther cause I think he looks bad-ass. Hawx-ace over and out.


	6. Discontinue

THIS IS NOT AN OFFICIAL CHAPTER TO THIS STORY

To those who read this story,

My apologies but I am discontinuing this fanfiction for an unknown period of time. I feel as if this story is a sinking ship, it's not really going anywhere and I don't know enough about Pokémon to continue. I will be starting a new one that is halo only and non cannon with this story. It will feature all the characters and ships from this story (and a lot of new ones) so you may want to read that one instead. Sorry if this disappoints you but if I continue writing this story, I will probably disappoint you more.

Hawx-Ace.


End file.
